moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sidney Lumet
thumbSidney Lumet (25 de junio, 1924 - 9 de abril, 2011) fue un director, productor y guionista estadounidense. Recordado por sus películas 12 Angry Men (1957), Larga jornada hacia la noche (1962), Serpico (1973), Asesinato en el Orient Express (1974), Tarde de perros (1975) y Network (1976), entre otras. Biografía Nacido en Filadelfia, sus padres fueron el actor judío de origen polaco Baruch Lumet y la bailarina Eugenia Wermus. Se graduó en el Professional Children's School y fue actor antes que director. Hizo su debut en el Yiddish Art Theater de Nueva York a la edad de cuatro años y actuó en teatros judíos de Broadway durante la década de 1930 hasta que debutó en el cine con la película One Third of a Nation (1939). En 1947 empezó a dirigir sus propias obras de teatro en el off-Broadway y dirigió a actores como Yul Brynner, Eli Wallach y otros miembros del Actor's Studio. Lumet hizo su debut detrás de la cámara al principio de la década de 1950 como director de televisión en la CBS. En ella destacan los 150 episodios de la serie "Danger" (1950) y los 26 de "You Are There" (1953). El comienzo en el cine de Lumet fue prometedor, con el éxito comercial y de crítica de 12 Angry Men (1957). Por esta película, ganó el Oso de Oro en el Festival de Berlín y su primera nominación al premio Óscar en la categoría de mejor película, mejor director y mejor guion adaptado. Sus siguientes realizaciones Stage Struck (1958) y Esa clase de mujer (1959) no estuvieron a la altura de su debut, como tampoco lo estuvo la dirección que hizo de Marlon Brando en Piel de serpiente (1959). A pesar de esos fracasos, el comienzo de la década de 1960 fue una de las épocas más fructíferas de Lumet. Comenzó con la sólida adaptación del clásico de Arthur Miller Panorama desde el puente (1961), a la que siguió una de sus obras maestras del periodo, Larga jornada hacia la noche (1962), protagonizada por Katharine Hepburn, Ralph Richardson, Dean Stockwell y Jason Robards. Después de este gran éxito, llegó un título menor Punto límite (1964), drama sobre la Guerra fría. Pero se recuperó con El prestamista (1964), que trata de un superviviente del Holocausto que vive en Nueva York, y que relata sus experiencias en los campos de concentración. El papel protagonista fue interpretado por Rod Steiger, por el que fue una nominado a premio Oscar. El director siguió investigando los horrores de la guerra en su posterior proyecto La colina (1965), con Sean Connery, con el que empezaría una fructífera relación profesional. Lumet dió un giro en sus películas al siguiente año, dirigiendo el drama El grupo (1966) y posteriormente el thriller de espionaje Llamada para el muerto (1966), con James Mason, Maximilian Schell y Simone Signoret). La década de 1960 no terminó tan bien para Lumet como empezó. La comedia Bye Bye Braverman (1968) y la adaptación de la obra de Anton Chekhov, La gaviota (1968) fueron grandes fracasos. Tampoco tuvieron mucho mejor aceptación de público y crítica Cita, Una (1969) y Last of the Mobile Hot Shots (1970). La única buena crítica que recibió Lumet por aquellos años fue el documental que realizó juntamente con Joseph L. Mankiewicz, King: A Filmed Record... Montgomery to Memphis (1970) sobre Martin Luther King, que fue nominada a un premio Oscar. En 1971 filmó Supergolpe en Manhattan, con Sean Connery. Esta película consiguió un aceptable éxito de taquilla, cosa que no sucedió con Perversión en las aulas (1972), ni con La ofensa (1972). Después de los anteriores fracasos, Lumet se quiso apuntar al cine denuncia que empezaba a triunfar en Hollywood. Su primer título no pudo ser más acertado, el thriller policial Serpico (1973), que relata la corrupción de la Policía de Nueva York. El filme fue protagonizado por Al Pacino y fue también el comienzo de una de las épocas más brillantes de su carrera cinematográfica. La película recibió críticas excelentes y fue un éxito de taquilla. Al Pacino ganó el premio Globo de Oro por su actuación, y la película recibió además 2 nominaciones al premio Oscar. Después de Lovin' Molly (1974) se dedicó a la adaptación a la pantalla, del clásico de Agatha Christie Asesinato en el Orient Express (1974), que reunió a grandes actores como Albert Finney, Lauren Bacall, Sean Connery e Ingrid Bergman). La película ganó 6 nominaciones al premio Oscar, e Ingrid Bergman ganó su tercera estatuilla. Después de esto, dirigió a Al Pacino en Tarde de perros (1975), una película sobre un robo en Nueva York, que también recibió 6 nominaciones al premio Oscar, a la mejor película, mejor director y mejor actor actor y un premio a Frank Pierson, al mejor guion original. thumb|200px|Sidney Lumet en 1939 Su siguiente título Network (1976), fue una sátira sobre el mundo de la televisión. La película ganó 4 premios Óscar: al mejor actor (Peter Finch), a la mejor actriz (Faye Dunaway), al mejor guion original (Paddy Chayefsky), y a la mejor actriz secundaria (Beatrice Straight). Después de estos éxitos, se lanzó a proyectos más ambiciosos que no tuvieron tanto éxito, exceptuando a Equus (1977), una adaptación a la pantalla de la polémica obra de teatro de Peter Shaffer, por la cual Richard Burton, y Peter Firth fueron nominados al premio Oscar. La película no fue tan bien acogida como sus anteriores títulos. Su película El mago (1978) fue un fracaso de crítica y de taquilla. Tampoco tuvo éxito Dime lo que quieres (1980) sobre una performance de Alan King. Lumet volvió a remontar el vuelo con El príncipe de la ciudad (1981), y Veredicto final (1982), con Paul Newman, James Mason, Jack Warden y Charlotte Rampling. Los siguientes títulos del director fueron el polémico drama Daniel (1983) con Timothy Hutton sobre la historia de dos jóvenes ejecutados por espionaje durante la época de la caza de brujas de Hollywood. A ella, siguieron la comedia Buscando a Greta (1984), Power (1986) y A la mañana siguiente (1986). Al final de la década de 1980 y comienzo de la de 1990, su actividad se fue poco a poco espaciando. En 1988, realizó Un lugar en ninguna parte (1988). La historia retrata a una familia que tiene que huir del FBI porque los padres (Christine Lahti y Judd Hirsch) cometen un atentado a un laboratorio de napalm en 1971 en protesta por la Guerra del Vietnam. Otras películas fueron Negocios de familia '' (1989), con Sean Connery, Dustin Hoffman y Matthew Broderick, y ''Distrito 34: corrupción total (1990) con Nick Nolte, Timothy Hutton y Armand Assante entre otros. En la década de 1990 realizó Una extraña entre nosotros (1992), El abogado del diablo (1993), y el remake de la película de John Cassavetes Gloria (1999). En 2005 recibió el premio Oscar honorífico por su trayectoria. Sus películas más recientes fueron Find Me Guilty (2006), que se basa en la historia real de Giacomo "Jackie Dee" DiNorscio, y Before the Devil Knows You're Dead (2007), cuya trama gira en torno a dos hermanos que organizan el robo de la joyería de sus propios padres. Filmografía Como director: * 12 Angry Men (1957) * Stage Struck (1958) * Esa clase de mujer (That Kind of Woman) (1959) * Piel de serpiente (The Fugitive Kind) (1959) * Una mirada desde el puente (Vu du pont) (1961) * Larga jornada hacia la noche (Long Day's Journey Into Night) (1962) * El prestamista (The Pawnbroker) (1964) * Punto límite (Fail-Safe) (1964) * La colina (The Hill) (1965) * El grupo (The Group) (1966) * Llamada para el muerto (The Deadly Affair) (1966) * Bye Bye Braverman (1968) * La gaviota (The Sea Gull) (1968) * Una cita (The Appointment) (1969) * Last of the Mobile Hot Shots '' (1968) * ''King: A Filmed Record... Montgomery to Memphis (1970) (documental) * Supergolpe en Manhattan (The Anderson Tapes) (1971) * Perversión en las aulas (Child's Play) (1972) * La ofensa (The Offence) (1973) * Serpico (Serpico) (1973) * Lovin' Molly (1974) * Asesinato en el Orient Express (Murder on the Orient Express) (1974) * Tarde de perros (Dog Day Afternoon) (1975) * Network, un mundo implacable (Network) (1976) * Equus (Equus) (1977) * El mago (The Wiz) (1978) * Dime lo que quieres (Just Tell Me What You Want) (1980) * El príncipe de la ciudad (Prince of the City) (1981) * La trampa de la muerte (Deathtrap) (1982) * Veredicto final (The Verdict) (1982) * Daniel (Daniel) (1983) * Buscando a Greta (Garbo Talks) (1984) * Power (Power) (1986) * A la mañana siguiente (The Morning After) (1986) * Un lugar en ninguna parte (Running on Empty) (1988) * Negocios de familia (Family Business) (1989) * Distrito 34: corrupción total (Q & A) (1990) * Una extraña entre nosotros (A Stranger Among Us) (1992) * El abogado del diablo (Guilty as Sin) (1993) * La noche cae sobre Manhattan (Night Falls on Manhattan) (1997) * En estado crítico (Critical Care) (1997) * Gloria (Gloria) (1999) * Find Me Guilty (Find Me Guilty) (2006) * Antes que el diablo sepa que has muerto (Before the Devil Knows You're Dead) (2007) Como productor: * Llamada para el muerto (The Deadly Affair) (1966) * La gaviota (The Sea Gull) (1968) * Dime lo que quieres (Just Tell Me What You Want) (1980) * En estado crítico (Critical Care) (1997) Como guionista: * Distrito 34: corrupción total (Q & A) (1990) * La noche cae sobre Manhattan (Night Falls on Manhattan) (1997) Premios Premios Óscar Categoría:Directores de cine Categoría:Directores Categoría:Actores y cineastas fallecidos